Sunset's Stars
by obviouslypoisonous
Summary: There's new visitors from Italy. The three newcomers will quickly find themselves nestled into the Cullens hearts maybe even their family. Aro wants one of them back so he devises one of his plans of which the Cullens countereact with plans of their own. The newcomers quickly call enforcements to a great number and so do the Cullens with the allies of the last battle on their side?


Chapter One:

Romaria.

Volterra, Italy.

"go Desah go you have to" Corben shouted "no not without you" I shouted back "Havier take her now" Nicole shouted to Havier and he grabbed me pulling me away from Corben "nooooo" I screamed as I was being pulled I heard him and Nicole talking "I never loved her that's why I'm not going with you, you really think I would leave the Volturi, never" he watched me looking at him and his face went fierce "I'm getting her out of here so I never have to see that hybrid again leave before you get me in trouble. Now" he snarled in her face she slapped him and ran with us as we heard yelling and running from up the hall. Havier kept carrying me and I let him I was overcome with grief and I wasn't as fast as the average vampire for I was only a Halfling. I can't believe Corben he strung me along like that my life is nothing now he was using me for my powers I bet he secretly despised me the whole time he was pretending to love me. I was important to Aro so he would never let me leave like he easily would others it's because I'm multi-talented. I have more than one supernatural power my powers are a mental shield, elemental control which includes metals, the power of incapacitation, weather control, emotion and thought sensing and control and telekinesis, also compulsion. When we were in a stolen car and driving within the speed limit they were talking about where we would go they were contemplating places but I wasn't listening until they said something about America that was where me and Nicole's brother was rumoured to be he was part of the Olympic coven the yellow-eyes we weren't meant to know this but we'd overheard Aro talking about them he utterly despised them. "Are you crazy Nic we could run into them!" I exclaimed "I'm not planning on running into them I want to go to them we should find out if their ways are for us" she said back I looked at her madly "I want to see my brother again and you need to meet him" she said sadly my expression softened I'd always had an underlying desire to meet my brother Edward Masen well he'd supposedly taken on the surname Cullen the surname of his "foster" dad at the Olympic Coven. "Well we have enough money let's go" I said after an unbearable moment of silence "ok then let's go" she said and sped up. "But we're not out of the woods yet" she said "she's right they're behind us and we might have to stop and start running again" Havier supported her and I agreed with a nod. Surprisingly we got to the airport without any contact with our old masters and their protectors. "Ok I think they're still in Olympia we'd better just check there first" she confirmed herself then got us all tickets to rainy Washington, U.S.A.

Olympia, Washington.

"_I love you so much, forever, irrevocably" Coby whispered it was the morning after we'd really been together completely he's such a lia..._

"We're nearly landing 'Tahlia wake up" Nic whispered in my ear I groaned "okay" I moaned we landed went through customs and decided to stay the night in a hotel because I'd slept through the day-flight. They slept in the bed and I slept on the floor they were together and they deserved the bed more than I did. We were going to find the Cullens in the morning and hopefully they wouldn't react violently... "If the rumours are true they have a mind reader, a future visionist and a mood controller be careful 'D' you don't know their limitations" she said looking at the "bigger person" expression on my face. "Yeah, yeah I know you're serious I won't underestimate them" I retorted she gave me an expression with raised eyebrows and I nodded. As we pulled into town we asked a willing citizen where the Cullen residence was they said that they used to live out of town it didn't faze us some covens stayed in their residences long after they'd ceased contact with acquaintances in their local town. As we rode down the long drive way my stomach fluttered and I thought the word we come in peace or something like that when we reached the mansion there were three people in front of the house: a blond man in his late twenties, a woman the same age with light brunette hair and kind eyes and a man who looked like Nic with a jumping stomach I realised he was the brother I'd never met; Edward Masen. Havier got out and was greeted by the blond man well greeted was an understatement "what's your business here?" he asked "I bring acquaintances I distantly know Edward" Havier replied Edward raised his eyebrows "what acquaintances did you bring?" Edward spoke Havier came and helped me out of the car the gash from escaping on my leg hadn't been looked at yet "a hybrid yes you said acquaintance(s)" the blond man said this as a question "yes I bring another I believe you know" he brought his chin up to Edward "a woman named Nicolia" he stated the next few moments seemed to move so slow it was impossible Nic got out of the car and Edward moved toward her I of course acted defensively to protect my sister I used the telekinetic force of my mind to throw him backwards but at a cost I was already weak and Nic and Havier rushed to catch me before my head hit the pavement... uggghhhh it hurt someone was pulling at the skin on my thigh where I had cut it but that wasn't where it hurt it was my face one of them must have caught my head only for my face to graze the pavement badly, I felt but couldn't respond or act I'd felt this before I'd been with the Volturi for only a few months and was still in fight training I got a cut in my arm and they'd gave me morphine that was when I had felt this feeling they'd given me morphine I tried not to say any non-ladylike words as I woke. "What happened? Who are you?" I asked as I saw the blond man "I'm Carlisle" he smiled fondly "you fainted after you threw Edward away from Nicolia she and Havier told us about you me and the rest of my family know everything you've been asleep for the night" he explained I tried to get up from my vulnerable lying position "Destalia stay down you took quite a beating" he said gently pushing my shoulders down as soon as he stopped pushing I got up and swung my legs onto the ground he grabbed my arm as I stumbled on my numb leg. The right leg of my jeans was cut up to my escapee gash which was stitched up tightly and had been cleaned. "Can I get changed?" I asked "yes we have clothes but you probably want your own clothes they're in the second room on the left" he pointed down the hall he caught my arm as I turned "tell me when you want to have a shower then I'll put a dressing on that" he pointed to my leg "thanks" I said sincerely "Carlisle" I added quickly for good measure he smiled nodded and left me to myself. I found my bag on the bed and changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a bright red ruffle-front, strap-sleeve blouse I exchanged my white lingerie for a simple black zilch-lace, no-nonsense pair of panties and a bra. I slowly made my way downstairs to the living room where someone was watching baseball on a TV a big TV with a sound system. I made my way downs the last stairs before the ground floor. I stopped took a deep breath walked downwards and saw pairs of eyes on me ten pairs of eyes to be exact the only person not looking at me was Edward my elusive brother. After a long silent moment I said "it isn't polite to stare introduce yourselves I won't bite. Hard" there was silence and more staring then someone whooped "well you're punctual and you don't clean up too bad either" a large late-teen boomed "it's okay you're punctual we have that in common I'm Emmett this is my long time girlfriend Rosalie" a gorgeous blond woman came up next to him and kissed my cheek a blond man with hungry eyes came up and said in a voice so stiff it could only be a soldiers "Jasper" a tiny woman came up next to him and said "Alice" then there was Esme the woman I'd seen when we'd first arrived and Bella I'd have to say my brother has good taste then she calmly fondly called someone by the name of Renesmee and I saw another half breed then I hit another wall of realisation she was my niece my hybrid niece. She introduced herself as Renesmee Carlie Cullen she had red hair a subtle shade that fell in ringlets that had not been cut for the duration of her life it seemed like. I learnt more about them and their human life stories I matched up more with Rosalie's story if I did match up with any. When it came to Bella's story I was more happy than surprised so little of my sire kind mingled with their mortal relations of the human race. We were talking when Edward interrupted and stated "there's not much to my story other than I was dying of influenza Carlisle changed me and when I was immortal I learned my entire family died of the disease my father, my mother, my sister..." he trailed of as his voice failed him. Nic spoke "you deserve to know what happened Edward even Talia doesn't know the whole story" "mamma and you had gone to the hospital, we were attacked by a whole coven at home papa was so injured he didn't make the transition but I did when I awoke there were people there our kind a lady with hair like a flame, a dark man with dreadlocks with a kind face and a man with hair that was too long for a boy. The last man had a baby in his arms one that I would learn was my sister half like me half like I was conceived by my mother and the last man I learnt their names the first lady was Victoria and the men were Laurent and James" knowing shot across their faces and I growled they all looked toward the sound and I spoke "my father raped my mother for fun and when she was full term he came for me leaving her bleeding she would die he knew that they were talking about it years later and it turned out that Vicci went to that hospital and covered it up made her stay quiet until Carlisle came and saved my brother. How do I know this you ask I'm as silent as I want to be I eavesdropped on their laugh-talk. I despised them all" I explained "then we went to the Volturi and blindly served them for the past few years then got out they would let anyone else go but not Talia she was too highly prized no-one liked me but they needed me for her then with some help we just left" Nic explained and by that point I really needed to make a joke "but as you can see it wasn't that easy" I said pointing to my leg I giggled so did Nic and 'vier but no-one else laughed and I whistled "tough crowd" my stomach shifted "not again" I ran to the thankfully open back door went as far as I could before throwing up the contents of my stomach. "yuk" I squeaked when I was done Nic came and soothed me we went back inside and the first thing I heard was a question that I was expecting "are you ok?" it was Esme "fine" "it's nothing to worry about" Nic said avoiding any more questions "she's pregnant" Edward said in a quiet aside "there it is" I said "she's obviously worked through her social problems" Edward murmured and Nic was by his side in a flash suddenly yelling in his face "you don't know how much effort it took her to trust him then he let her down he was our help to escape he just wanted her gone. You weren't there to teach her what she needed to know about life you didn't lie with her when she cried herself to sleep you weren't constantly being dragged away when you heard the sounds of her being beaten by Aro you probably had your own problems but that doesn't mean you can underestimate ours I don't blame you for not being there but don't pretend you think we've had it easy all our life you don't kno..." I interrupted her "calm down Nicolia take it easy I've sensed him he's in denial let him be, for then he shall be truly free of his qualms against us" he opened up and spilled out onto us in that same second "I'm sorry I spent my life thinking you were dead and that you didn't exist to find out now that you're James daughter" I read the story of his life out of his head then touched Nic's arm and she leaned away. "His name was Corben a Volturi soldier and I fell for him, deeply one thing led to another I told him we had to leave and he seemed relieved he didn't know I was pregnant and that was the reason we had to leave then he told Nic everything but I could hear him and of Aro that did happen he thought I was pretty and vulnerable let's just say the next time I see them they've both got something coming to them" I explained later in the evening. "Yeah from all of us" Emmett boomed angrily "there is something we wanted to ask you if it's to sudden then decline and we won't vote on you living with us?" Rosalie asked Nic knew us so well she didn't have to ask she just answered "of course" in the end we were put through with all yeses even Edward said yes. "I'm not ready to sleep in a bed I'll just go for a run to the sound then I'll probably crash on the floor when I come back" I said when they suggested that me and Renesmee go to bed " are you sure that would be a good idea?" Edward asked "I'm pregnant not dying Eddie" I answered and he scowled at my calling him Eddie. "I want to go too" Renesmee chimed in and Edward raised his eyebrows but before he could protest I said "sure Renesmee it'll give us some bonding time I'm sure you have questions. Don't worry brother she'll be safe and the wolves will be close I'm sure" he responded in a confident tone "I don't doubt that she'll be safe after all it was the leading Volturi fight team that trained you Renesmee may come with you although I still must stress that you are careful in our time in this town we've found that it's a magnet for the supernatural both of you" he gave us the most serious look I've seen him wear so far "take care of each other that's a demand not a suggestion". Bella waved her goodbye and we ran off out of the back door and before Renesmee could suggest a way of jumping over the river I used the Telekinetic force of my mind to lift myself over the river and asked her "wanna lift?" she laughed and said "sure" I gave her quick instructions "hands by your sides that's it, be still" and before she seemed to realise it she was over the river and we were running towards the sound. "You know you're the only girl hybrid that I've met there are some I've heard of I met their brother Nahuel" she said after a long moment of unbearable silence "well I guess you'll want to ask me some girly questions won't you?" I asked "yes for one you're obviously fertile but how was it getting used to your gifts well powers I mean?" she asked "well it was a little bit difficult but I had alot of help from Nic I had to learn to fixate on things to be honest it wasn't all that difficult. Do you want me to help teach you the basic points?" I told her "yeah sure that'd be great would you?" she replied "of course you are my niece after all on one condition you help me when I start going to school I don't want to be a loner or anything" I stated "sure I'm glad that you're gonna start school here it's not the best but that's part of its charm" she explained "excellent then it's settled!" I exclaimed "race ya to the sound Renee" I said we raced and she won. We sat on the cliff and watched the current float by below our feet. After a long moment I said "we should go back before they get worried" "yeah where are you going to sleep?" she asked as we walked back and I replied "if I have to then I'll sleep on the floor but I'm not planning on sleeping I might not be able to get to sleep but I might just crash somewhere I don't know" "fair enough" she stated... Renesmee had gone home with her parents and most of the vampire pairs except Carlisle and Rosalie had gone hunting I had fallen asleep on the floor and I had half-woken up in a semi-conscious state and found all the light off though I knew no-one was asleep. Someone had thrown a blanket over me, a duvet to be precise and a big pillow had been stuffed under my face. I got up and decided to go for a walk which wasn't dangerous as I could see in the dark I found a clock and realised it was 4 in the morning. I slipped out the back door so silently no vampire could hear me and without hesitation walked on the stones and into the river then lay back in the current and just lay there. I heard a commotion and knew people were out of their rooms in the house. Someone came out of the door and I looked over in their direction which didn't affect my breathing and position. "Why on earth are you out there fully dressed at this time of morning?" Havier asked and I fell into a laughing fit "I don't know I guess I thought it was a good place to think for now" I got up and walked into the forest and jumped to the trees no pursuit found me so I sat looking at my nails while picking dirt out from under them. I jumped down in a full gymnastics way and walked over to the river, vaulted a rock and then found towels and a spare change of clothes on the other side I took them deep into the forest, got changed and then walked back to the house. As I walked in the door golden eyes watched me walk across the room and sit down "I hope you didn't get an infection in your leg wound" Carlisle said and I stood up shrugged and lifted up my pant leg to show that the deep wound had sealed and scabbed over in the course of a few days. "Wow where are the stitches?" Esme asked and I put up a finger telling her to bear with me as I reached down and tugged on the string on my leg, it was uncomfortable but it didn't hurt I pulled it out and held it up it was the remaining part of my stitches that hadn't dissolved and they weren't dissolvable stitches well at least not to a human. "Yeah it will be a only a pink line by tomorrow it's nothing unusual" I said they had sent me for a shower after that as I was in there under the spray I found that I had my new family in the course of a day and that I desired to stay here most prominently than any other thing I desired in the world. And that was fine with me.


End file.
